smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Papa Smurf's Failure
"Papa Smurf's Failure" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Plot Summary :"I didn't smurf this just for their sakes, Empath..I smurfed this for you! I condemned you to smurfing in Psychelia for all those years apart from your fellow Smurfs, denied you the kind of life you should have smurfed...and for what? Having you smurf all about controlling your powers, which you could have smurfed back home with those who would love you? You are my son, and I'm not going to let you smurf one more year without smurfing with your fellow Smurfs, either in Psychelia or anywhere else! Those time crystals were the only way I could smurf back to you what you had lost, and I was going to smurf everybody home if that's the last thing I smurf! And now I'm a failure...I failed you, and I failed the entire village!" : - '''Papa Smurf' Sometime after the Smurfs had returned from their time-traveling trip, Brainy has been noticing that Papa Smurf has been too demanding in perfecting his experiments and has been taking his frustrations out on Brainy for "failing" him. Empath has been noticing that Papa Smurf's behavior was that of preoccupation over perfection, wanting everything to come out right and not being satisfied when a Smurf fails in his duties. Empath kept suggesting to Papa Smurf that he should relax and not be so stringent with his little Smurfs, but Papa Smurf wasn't listening to anybody, even Grandpa Smurf and Nanny. It became the opinion of most of the Smurfs in the village that Papa Smurf should step down as the village leader and allow Hefty to take control until Papa Smurf has regained his sanity, but as the village tried to peaceably talk Papa Smurf into being relieved from his duties, Papa Smurf snapped and charged the entire village of mutiny, retreating into the Imaginarium and not coming out to face his little Smurfs. Empath found him inside a recreation of a cave in the prehistoric period, trying to arrange the time crystals in various configurations and muttering about not finding the right arrangement. Empath realized that Papa Smurf had become so preoccupied with the task of getting his little Smurfs home that his failure to do so was affecting his thinking. Papa Smurf confesses that the reason he was so obsessed with the time crystals was that he blamed himself for leaving Empath in Psychelia apart from his fellow Smurfs for years, and he wasn't going to let Empath remain apart from his brethren if that's the last thing he will do. He realized from this that his confidence to lead the village effectively was broken and that he was in serious need of help. Swallowing his pride, Papa Smurf announced to his little Smurfs that Hefty would be in charge of running things, but he himself would take a break from his experiments. Possible Voice Cast * Empath - Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf - Ethan Phillips * Smurfette - Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche - Tim Russ * Brainy - Keegan DeLancie * Hefty - Fred Tatasciore * Grandpa Smurf - Peter Reneday Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories